


The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

by mary_kayle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: Hanging upside down from a tree at some worrying height, hopelessly tangled in its branches and leaves? How typical of Marinette.Although she wished Adrien was never there to witness her in such state."So when I fall, I will fall for you."Or heard her when her mouth wasn't connected to her brain.Could this get any worse than it already is?





	The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> The road to hell is paved with good intentions,  
> So when I fall, I will fall for you.  
> -The Chainsmokers, "Good Intentions"
> 
> I know I have an unfinished work. I promise an update before New Year, sorry it's taking me THAT long...
> 
> Also my apologies in advance for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, English is not my native.

All in all, Marinette was a good person. Helping others in her civilian form, protecting the city in superhero one, always seeing the positive side of things... Well, you get the picture.

She had NOT, in fact, deserved this. Even if she was clumsy, disoriented around Adrien and basically a walking disaster, still. She has done nothing to find herself in THIS situation.

Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly confused (thinking that she was out of her mind, but too polite to show it, her brain supplied).

"Ma-Marinette?.."

Well, she couldn't blame him for stuttering.

What Adrien looked at now clearly had little resemblance with Marinette he was used to. For starters, she should have been inside the classroom like any sane person should (as long as you can call somebody who arrives in class 30 minutes before the first lesson SANE). She should definitely NOT be hanging upside down from a tree right outside the classroom window with leaves and branches all in her messy hair and clothes, hopelessly tangled in the tree and her own limbs. Countless scratches and several bruises didn't help the picture either.

It's the fourth-floor classroom, Adrien thought faintly. How did she even GET there?

"Adrien!" cheered Marinette in attempt to turn her head to look at him properly. Turned out, it was not a good idea, as one of her pigtails got caught up in yet ANOTHER branch. Now it looked even more awkward, if it was even possible. "How's it going?"

He blinked owlishly at her, resisting the urge to facepalm. 

"Okay... I guess?" the boy answered uncertainly. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get up there?"

"Weeell," Marinette drawled out, "you see, there was a bird there. Y-yeah, a little bird! And, um, it couldn't get back to the nest? At least it looked like it from there," she finished with a flailing of her hand, which caused one of the branches to crack.

Adrien still couldn't decide what to think of all of it. He didn't get in the slightest bit just how she was able to climb on the tree from the goddamn classroom window.

"Suuuure... Do you need my help in getting back from there?"

"That would be great!" exclaimed Marinette. "So when I fall, I will fall for you." 

Stupid! She realized just what exactly she said a little too late and made a desperate attempt to free herself to escape further embarrassment.

Which proved to be a fatal mistake. 

The branch which currently supported most of her weight cracked underneath her. Adrien watched in silent horror as her pupils dilated, mouth hung open and Marinette was sent in a free flight down to the pavement.

"Fourth floor" was the only thing that registered in Adrien's mind before he jumped after her, already calling for his transformation. 

All he saw was a flash of red before he caught the girl. The first thought was, "wait, it can't be blood, it's not even the pavement yet". Second thought never came. Before Chat Noir could even extend his staff, he felt being slowed down by the familiar yo-yo belonging to a certain superheroine.

A few moments later Adrien and Marinette were safe on the ground, simply staring at each other, because they were not, in fact, Adrien and Marinette now. Each of them was staring at their partner in akuma-fighting.

They would blame it on the shock later, really, but now neither half of the duo seemed to have connection with their own brain.

"Seems like that bird decided to make a nest on your head instead, Bug," Chat had the actual audacity to joke.

"It wasn't a bird, okay?" huffed Ladybug, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively. "My transformation ran out mid-air, and I fell down right in that goddamn tree!"

"Pfft," Chat tried to hold his laughter in, but couldn't help it. "Oh, My Lady," he gasped for air between those laughs, "sorry, but it's just hilarious!" 

"Hey, it's not that funny!" Ladybug tried to look offended, no matter how comic the situation seemed to her now. "I embarrassed myself in front of my crush!" 

"Why, Bugaboo, I'm flattered! I've dreamed of you falling from the sky, falling for me, who knew I could get both in one day?"

"Go to hell," she muttered, already turning on her heels to walk away.

"Oh, My Lady," he murmured to himself as he watched her stomping away, as graceful and forceful as it was supposed to be after falling from a tree. "You know, the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Right now they both needed to do some serious damage control and sort a few things out. Like counting the remaining spots as if her life depended on it. Oh, wait, it did. Or fixing her appearance at least. 

Good thing he had a concealer from his morning photoshoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have an unfinished work. I promise an update before New Year, sorry it's taking me THAT long...


End file.
